In an automated test system, a device to be tested (DUT) is connected to signal sources and measurement devices that are under the control of the test system. The DUT is typically tested for a number of different input conditions. The sources and measurement devices can be controlled from a computer via a local area network or some other form of communication channel. The computer defines the tests to be run by some form of script that causes the signal sources to sequence through the defined input sequences and the measurement devices to make the desired measurements.